B'arrz O'oom
B'arrz O'oom is a Martian from Mars. He is kindhearted, compassionate and understanding. In spite of being a brainy, high-powered tree-hugger, he loves fighting the good fight; battling conventionally. He is quick to rely on his wits and empathy when tactfulness calls into play. Instead of violently resolving dilemmas with his formidable abilities, he'd rather rule out quashing problems and peacefully solve them, if need be. From time to time, he has shown to be a reliable ally in battle, and one good heck of a friend to have around. History Season 11 B'arrz O'oom, notoriously known as Green Beetle, arrived long before his initial debut in the ITBEfinity Saga. Back then, he was known as a simple, easygoing, devil-may-care African American named Jamal. Nearing the endpoint of Season 11, when Tahu delivered a crushing washout to Mari, B'arrz O'oom worked outside of TLC's knowing, remaining cagey about his origin. More often than not, he'd occasionally appear in between the state of inactivity, safeguarding his true personality with balmy screwball antics. His plan to covertly operate in TLC's ranks worked like a charm. After some time, Jamal disappeared, dropping off the face of TLC. And after, Jamal's mentions dwindled to little more than a whisper. ITBEfinity Saga Nearly half a year later, Green Beetle returns in the form of Jamal, much to the surprise of Bagel and Lich. The former searched up history of Jamal, discovering his prior stay, prompting Lich to do the same. Like before, B'arrz interacted with them, having the same goofball facade the year before. At intervals, B'arrz, disguised as Jamal, would interact with them. He would shout, "jajajaja!" loudly as he engaged in one-sided conversation. Once again, Jamal seemingly fell off the face of the earth, disappearing for another long period of time. But, Green Beetle contemplated and surveyed the steadfast group of warriors from a distance, waffling over decisions he could've made. When Tahu lead the sallied bombardment on Hunter, he intercepted the rallied team just outside Hunter's base, finally revealing himself to be B'arrz O'oom of Mars. They seemed to be shocked at this revelation, nevertheless, they welcomed him with open arms and let Green Beetle fight alongside TLC. B'arrz O'oom proved his levelheadedness and competence in battle by defeating a horde of Hunter's minions. After handily dispatching of Hunter's goons, Green Beetle reintegrated himself with his teammates, only to find Forte hard at work, and the others dancing to a song Crazy played. He considered relaxing after the raging battle, that is, until the others discovered of Tahu's situation. Wanting to help, Green Beettle offered to carry Tahu and his de-powered, offline suit. It was a unanimous agreement; Green Beetle would retrieve Tahu. Tragic struck, sadly. A death-dealing obstacle in the form of Goongus's loud, blaring Dokkan Battle theme song halted B'arrz right in his tracks, offing him. He had failed to successfully met Tahu in their little rendezvous, and died. After his untimely demise, Green Beetle materialized in the check-in station, where judgement was passed on him. Obviously enough, he was able to train with King Kai due to his kind, gentle soul. During his time on King Kai's planet, he forged a strong bond with the close-knit, ragtag group of warriors there before him. Mike, Diddy, Rape Ape, Stink Slamma, Adrian, Funky Kong, Chae, Brunks, Been Boten, and Liz. Together, they had all progressed. Green Beetle, being stronger than he ever was at the time, took it upon himself to challenge his friends to a friendly bout, further increasing his already improved abilities. Green Beetle and Rape Ape managed to reach through Liz's cutting, unfeeling, snubbed front with their words alone, transforming her into a more tolerable moron at best. B'arrz remained as friendly and cordial as ever, and as the days went by, he and the otherworld group grew closer. When Poindexter stoked the fire to Diddy and Stink Slamma's rage, he was there to placate them. ITBEfinity War When word of Stink Slamma's betrayal buzzed around, Green Beetle hoped against hope it wasn't true. His hopes were dashed when Poindexter and Venom Slamma appeared in otherworld, holding Baba captive. This sparked a fight between friends. Green Beetle and Venom fought it out, both fighting evenly, until Brunks jumped in and pushed Green Beetle on the defensive. Just when B'arrz had trouble keeping up with the two, Chef Peepee came in and evened out the odds. Things escalated to an unfathomable degree, and when Chef Peepee locked Venom in a full-nelson, tapering spires of Venom Slamma's symbiote punctured Chef Peepee, brutally murdering him in front of B'arrz and Brunks, who stopped their fight. Realizing it was pointless, Green Beetle forfeited, refusing to fight Brunks and Venom to the death. He watched Venom and Poindexter leave with Baba. Green Beetle's life was restored to him near the ending of the ITBEfinity War, and unhesitantly fought Mari's army. When they won, he went to Tahu's funeral and become a globetrotter after. Cadre Saga Green Beetle wasn't around much for this saga, only ever appearing to be in search of Forte and his newly wedded wife. But when the others were captured by the Cadres, he knew he couldn't abandon his friends. Again, having gotten stronger since the ITBEfinity War, he managed to contend against an enraged Chester, who previously defeated Lich squarely in combat. Later, he gathered the remaining warriors in the Cadre's grayed, desolate dimension, and hid. Knowing the outcome of the fight if he stayed, he remained hidden. Until he was discovered and promptly smoked like a cigar by Ghoulie. After, B'arrz trained with Master Roshi, learning the Kamehameha technique. Yet again, he was outclassed by Dark Tahu and killed. Nowadays, Green Beetle patrols TLC dutifully, still pursuing his dream of being reacquainted with his best friend Forte. Powers & Abilities * Green Beetle high mid-class tier, being able to contend with Venom Stink Slamma aided by Brunks and not instantly be overwhelmed before Chef PeePee evened out the odds. He is speedy enough to read an enraged Chester's movements, and fend him off for a short time. His attack potency is very high. Through a surprise attack, although a cheap-shot, he scorched Chester's back with a ki blast. His skill, coupled with his amazing power allows him to effectively take down opponents closer in power, or those above him. B'arrz is formidable, despite that, he is outclassed by both Chester and Dark Tahu. His power ranged around Low S-tier, high A-tier. Abilities * Density Shifting: B'arzz is capable of altering the density of his body, which results in him being able to phase his body through solid matter or become incredibly dense and difficult to damage. * Shape-Shifting: O'oom is capable of changing his physical appearance to anything he sets his mind to, whether it be big or small, his polymorphous body is able to change at his beck and call. * Camouflage: B'arzz can change the appearance of his form (and his clothes) to bend the light waves around him to match with his surroundings, making him almost invisible. His chances of staying undetected are diminished if he is moving. * Telepathy: Telepathy comes naturally to Martians. B'arzz can establish a telepathic link with everyone in proximity, allowing for the sharing of thoughts and memories * Telekinesis: Green Beetle's innate telekinesis lets him move around objects, big or small, with his mind. He can also weaponize his telekinesis by focusing in his body to boost his strength and speed. * Kamhameha: Under Roshi's tutelage, Green Beetle learned the Kamehameha technique. A massive wave of ki that explodes forth, inflicting insane amounts of damage on his opponent. * Flight: By telekinetically moving himself, Green Beetle can emulate flight. * Ki Blast : Green Beetle can conjure a basic energy wave. Theme/Music * Stained-Glass Windshield - El Gato (General) * A Skirmish - DBZ: Plan To Eradicate The Saiyans (Fighting Brunks and Venom Slamma) * Evolution - DBZBT3 (Fighting Chester) Trivia * Stink Slamma gave B'arrz the nickname, "Green Beetle." * Green Beetle worked at Burger King with Ghoulie under the guise of Jamal unknowingly. * Out of all the foods he has tasted on Earth, exotic or otherwise, Green Beetle's favorite food is fried Chicken. * B'arrz O'oom's Kamehameha was green instead of the usual bluish-white color. * Green Beetle shortly took the form of Hoppin' Bob. Gallery Green Beetle.png|B'arrz O'oom laconically introducing himself. commission___green_beetle_young_justice_by_requinamour_dabsbhc-pre.jpg|A drawing of B'arrz. GREEEN.jpg|B'arrz O'oom straight boolin'. screen-shot-2012-12-20-at-1-05-20-am.png|Green Beetle flying out of a wormhole at supersonic speeds lazily. mh6f55o09evz.jpg|A meme of B'arrz found on Chae's computer. tumblr_mh90yt3qmH1rtigxgo1_500.gif|A meme of B'arrz found on Carlos' computer. Category:Everything